


Errores duraderos

by 1827KratSN



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: Drama, M/M, Platonic Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1827KratSN/pseuds/1827KratSN
Summary: Las historias de amor no siempre terminan en un “felices por siempre”.Y todo por un error.Francia x Reino Unido (UK)
Relationships: Francia/Reino Unido, france/uk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Ensueño

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia no se apega a cronología histórica.  
> Los capítulos en cursiva son hechos “pasados”, los demás son en el rango “presente”.  
> HC Krat

_Era un sueño, era un paraíso._

_Pero también fue un infierno._

_Fueron años de enemistad, riñas, desacuerdos y diferencias de opiniones._

_Pero terminaron a la par que sus esencias cambiaban de forma._

_Porque todo lo que inicia, tiene un fin._

_Fue entonces, cuando se respiraba tranquilidad, que se encontraron en tierras limitantes, donde no había vestigios de hogares, y solo adornaba el verde follaje y la tierra virgen._

_—Cuando estás en las reuniones, te ves demasiado serio y formal… Pero viéndote así… —sonrió divertido._

_—Solo estaba relajándome un poco._

_Reino Unido no portaba sus impecables ropajes, se hallaba sin zapatos, sin la parte externa de su traje, y apenas cubierto con su ropa interior que protegía a su piel de la vergonzosa desnudes._

_Frunció el ceño al ver al intruso, se colocó con rapidez lo que pudo y tomó la seriedad de siempre… Pero fue tarde, bien sabía, pues su vergüenza se exteriorizó a través del rubor de sus mejillas._

_—Ya no te ves tan serio._

_—¿Qué haces aquí?_

_—Lo mismo que tú —Francia estiró sus brazos y elevó su vista al cielo antes de suspirar—. Relajándome un poco ahora que puedo._

_—Bueno… Me iré entonces._

_—No, no… Quédate, después de todo, tú llegaste primero… Además, relajarse en soledad es un poco aburrido._

_Fue ese día el primero de muchos donde se encontraban de casualidad, en la lejanía de sus tierras pobladas, con el silbido del viento envolviéndolos, con el canto de las aves o el relinchar de sus corceles._

_Pláticas que empezaron cuando ambos se consideraban un vecino y no un enemigo._

_Risas que surgieron por la personalidad risueña y relajada de Francia._

_Pláticas largas e interesantes debido a la variedad de temas que UK adoraba._

_Fue libertad._

_Fue tradición._

_Tan diferentes…_

_Tan intensos…_

_Tan atractivos entre sí, porque el uno tenía lo que le faltaba al otro._

_—Me gusta cuando sonríes… Deberías sonreír todo el tiempo, en vez de aparentar ser el honorable señor amargado que no eres._

_—¿Lo crees? —vio a Francia con inquietud—. Porque… ya sabes… No es la actitud que deberíamos tener._

_—Somos representaciones, sí, lo sé… Pero también sentimos y tenemos el mismo libre albedrío que los demás._

_—Me gusta tu forma de pensar, Francia._

_—Y a mí me gustas tú._

_El primer roce llegó a la par que su primer beso. Uno de ensueño dado en medio de juegos, el aroma a libertad, y sus sentimientos a flote._

_La sonrisa risueña del inglés fue permanente desde ese entonces, porque estaba feliz._

_Los galanteos del francés brotaban con facilidad, porque estaba enamorado._

_Entonces una alianza, un emblema, un pacto, y muchos días felices._

_En sus dedos resplandecían los anillos de matrimonio entre dos grandes representaciones._

_Los sueños llegaban constantemente._

_La dulzura era parte de su diario vivir._

_Era tan hermoso._

_—Francia, ¿qué haces?_

_—Exploro tu piel._

_—Espera…_

_—Quiero revivir la noche de bodas, escuchar tu voz suavecita llena de vergüenza, adornar con marquitas cuanto me sea posible._

_—Francia —reía entre pasos torpes en medio de su habitación—, es medio día._

_—¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?_

_—Tenemos cosas que hacer._

_—Eso puede esperar._

_—No puede._

_—Puede —un beso más, una caricia adicional— si tú me dejas seguir._

_—Francia detente… —respondió a los besos, pero se negó a acercarse a su lecho—. Tenemos obligaciones que no pueden aplazarse._

_—A veces olvido que eres un aburrido._

_—A veces olvido que eres un grosero cuando quieres._

_—Bien —un suspiro resignado—. Lo sé, lo sé… Tienes reuniones y yo las mías._

_—Solo espera hasta la noche…_

_—Claro… Para apagar las velas y así evitar que vea tu rostro…_

_—Francia…_

_—No te preocupes —sonrió antes de besarle la mejilla—. Solo bromeo… —tomó aquella mano—. Vamos._

_—Sé paciente._

_—Lo seré._

_—Lamento no corresponder._

_—Tranquilo… Sé que te es difícil deshacerte de la vergüenza y tus creencias… Aunque sea por mí._

_Eran muy diferentes. Ambos lo sabían cuando empezaron con eso. Y aceptaron el riesgo._

_Pero muy difícil era mantener su palabra._


	2. Heridas

—Papá, ¿quieres ir hoy al teatro conmigo?

Canadá sonrió animado mientras balanceaba sus boletos como para tentar a un pecador.

—¿Puede ser mañana? —UK se vio incómodo y se rascó la mejilla—. Tengo planes para hoy.

Para nadie era secreto el cariño inmenso y especial que sentía por Canadá, su retoño que permaneció a su lado a pesar de los tiempos difíciles. Y si bien amaba a todos sus hijos, herederos de un amor incalculable, con Canadá era un poco más atento que con los demás.

Por eso le era tan difícil rechazar la oferta, pero pudo más su promesa.

—¿Una cita? —Canadá sonrió emocionado—. Me alegro que hayas empezado una nueva relación. Mereces ser feliz.

Canadá vio el desastre que fue su padre inglés durante muchos años, y vio como aquella sonriente figura se transformó en una estatua infeliz. Así que cada oportunidad para su padre, la sentía como propia.

—En realidad… —hizo una mueca sutil— iré con Francia a cenar.

—¿Volvieron a salir? ¿Van a regresar?

Canadá amaba a sus dos padres, a pesar de todo, lo hacía. La posibilidad de verlos juntos era maravillosa, pero a la vez dolorosa.

—No —UK tomó la seriedad común.

—Entonces...

—Es difícil de explicar.

—Si siguen saliendo juntos... y se hablan... y se ríen... ¿por qué siguen divorciados?

—Es mejor así.

UK evitaba el tema de Francia desde hace años, lo hacía por autoprotección, porque en verdad era un tema complicado y confuso hasta para él mismo.

Porque, así como sucedió el divorcio, también vinieron muchos reencuentros entre pláticas y salidas que volvían a transformarse en una nueva separación.

Era un ciclo horrible en la que el inglés aceptó participar.

Salía con aquel francés, aunque se sintiera culpable después.

Y lo evitaba por meses, para que Francia sintiera la misma culpa que él.

Se hacía daño por gusto y lo sabía… Pero no lo evitaba.

.

.

.

A veces tenían roces muy marcados con su hijo estadounidense, en parte siempre los tuvo porque no pasaron el demasiado tiempo juntos en la infancia del menor. Llegaban al punto de pelear por tonterías, como en ese día, en el que se encontraron por casualidad en las calles de una capital hermosa y diferenciaron en su gusto por el color de un pastel.

Sonaría gracioso y en parte lo era, pero para ellos era un asunto serio.

—¡¿Cómo te va a gustar el rojo sangre en un pastel?!

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir que el azul eléctrico quedaría mejor?!

Sin importarles estar en media calle, con las personas mirando, a riesgo de que algún paparazzi los filmara y demostrara lo infantiles que las representaciones podían ser… Aun con todo eso, ahí estaban, peleando por algo tan estúpido.

Y de pronto… se estaban atacando con temas más allá del postre.

—¡Soy más próspero que tú!

—¡Tengo mejores gustos que tú, USA!

Llegaban a un punto de herirse verdaderamente.

—¡Papá UK no va a casarse contigo de nuevo!

Y después el silencio.

—Fuiste muy lejos, _fils_... —hasta su postura perdió fuerza—. Mi señor tecito es un tema delicado.

Arrepentimiento basado en el conocimiento de aquel dolor.

—Lo siento… —se sintió mal por Francia—. No quise...

Francia de verdad parecía querer llorar, hasta sacó un pañuelo blanco y con él se limpió las mejillas todavía secas. Por eso USA se acercó y le dio palmaditas para intentar confortarlo, disculparse también…

Y después venía la ira.

¡Porque era una estupidez!

—Pero si se siguen frecuentando, ¡¿por qué no se casan otra vez!?

—No lo sé... —sollozó bajito—. UK no quiere... —limpió una lágrima traicionera—. Solo tenemos citas y a veces dormimos juntos…, pero nada más.

USA no quería otra escena, así que respirando profundo y llenándose de paciencia, tomó la mano de su padre francés y sonrió.

—¿Quieres un chocolate caliente? Yo invito.

—Sí, por favor.

En la privacidad que tenían en una mesa apartada del resto de la clientela, con las humeantes tacitas de porcelana que acunaban el dulce manjar, volvieron a tener esa plática fea sobre la relación que empezó hace tanto y que acabó hace otro poco más.

Porque, aunque no le gustara a USA, se quedaba callado a escuchar de nuevo todas las protestas de su padre francés sobre aquella relación que no avanzaba y que debería hacerlo.

Porque llevaban décadas así. Con un Francia que le coqueteaba abiertamente a un inglés neutro y gruñón, quien demostraba su enamoramiento casi estúpido por alguien que lo rechazaba ocho de cada diez invitaciones… Y con un inglés que parecía complacerse con el dolor de Francia, pero que muchas veces parecía ceder ante las muestras de afecto y que de pronto cambiaba de actitud antes de escapar.

Hasta ONU ya se había resignado a ver eso después de las reuniones.

Y hasta las potencias hacían caso omiso de aquel espectáculo.

Porque todos sabían que esos dos tenían su pasado… y que de alguna forma se aferraban a él.

Era triste… tanto como patético.

Ninguno estaba avanzando.

Aunque había años en los que parecía que esos dos al fin tomaban noción de lo que pasaba.

.

—¿Por qué no quieres volver conmigo? —Francia suspiró—. Ya sabes... —habló ilusionado—. Volveríamos a tener nuestra casita con un jardín de rosas blancas y rojas, nuestros hijos irían de visita, tendríamos la hora del té como te gusta y...

—No me arriesgaré a que me engañes de nuevo.

Voz firme y neutra mientras mecía delicadamente el contenido de su taza. Ni una sola mirada mientras desfrutaba de aquel liquido glorioso. Fingiendo una tranquilidad que no sentía.

—Señor tecito…

La mano aventurera del francés que buscaba la ajena, una sonrisa triste pero llena de esperanza, y una negativa casi furiosa.

—No soy tu juguete, Francia.

—Yo no...

—Y ni siquiera sé por qué sigo saliendo contigo después de lo que me hiciste.

Estaban divorciados por ley.

Pero tenían encuentros por debilidad.

Se peleaban cada vez.

Y volvían a ceder ante una sonrisa llena de dulzura.

El uno buscaba una relación que lo sacara de ese vaivén tortuoso.

El otro se resignaba por un tiempo, en respeto de la decisión ajena.

Pero no funcionaba y volvían a buscarse, casi como si fuera rutinario antes que romántico.

Se hacían daño una y otra vez…

Y no había razón para seguir así.

—¿Con quién vas a salir después?

—Contigo si me lo permites.

—Escuché que ya tenías a un prospecto.

—Bueno… —suspiraba derrotado al ser atrapado—, salí unos días con Grecia, pero…

—Ahí tienes… Una nueva relación y ni siquiera esperaste a un mes de la última vez que te rechacé —UK no mostraba tristeza o ira, nada.

—¡Tú hiciste lo mismo muchas veces! —estaba tan triste—. Saliste con alguien y te olvidaste de mí.

—Yo te avisé… Esperé tres meses y medio antes de siquiera plantearme la idea de aceptar una cita… Y tú te acostaste en la que fue la primera tuya.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

—Eres y jamás dejarás de ser un ser promiscuo y lujurioso… y yo no puedo corresponder a todo eso… No pude antes y mucho menos ahora.

—Señor tecito, puedo ser todo lo que dices… Pero sabes perfectamente que a quien le entregué mi corazón fue a ti.

—¿Y de qué me sirve algo tan idealizado? … Si no vas a respetar el ritmo en el que tomo las relaciones, ni en la forma tan osca con la que me expreso ahora.

—Pero tú no eras así… Sonreías cual criatura de ensueño, cantabas en las mañanas, demostrabas tu afecto con caricias y besos…

—Eso se acabó hace mucho.

—Pero puede volver…

—Tal vez… Pero no será a tu lado, Francia… Nunca más.


	3. Pesares

_—¿Qué tal si jugamos un poco?_

_—¿Jugar? —la sonrisa extraña de Francia le dio mala espina—. ¿A qué te refieres?_

_—Voy a amarrarte para…_

_El rostro confundido y un poco asustado de UK detuvo sus palabras. A veces olvidaba lo difícil que era tratar esos temas con su esposo, de lo conservador y aburrido que era._

_Era desesperante tener que lidiar con eso cada vez que quería experimentar un poco._

_—No es nada malo._

_—Pero quieres amarrarme._

_—Es un juego de parejas, te va a gustar. El sexo de esa forma es…_

_—Prefiero no intentarlo._

_Un suspiro largo y cansado, una plática apagada, y un bufido que terminaba en dos personas compartiendo el lecho, pero sin tener un mínimo de relación entre sí. Porque después de que la negativa se daba, el francés no quería hacer más que hundirse en sus sueños y buscar un poco de relajación o diversión en un mundo imaginario._

_—Descansa, querido._

_Sin respuesta._

_No hubo caricias ni palabras dulces._

_Y Reino Unido no entendía por qué._

_No entendía por qué ya nada era como antes._

_Francia solía recitarle un poema, jugar con sus manos, mirarlo entre besos o juegos en los que reían al rodar sobre las sábanas. Fueron tiempos agradables, de ensueño, cálidos, y a UK le gustaban…, pero poco a poco aquello fue desapareciendo._

_Hasta que ni siquiera le correspondían a los buenos deseos antes de dormir._

_._

_._

_._

_—¿Hice algo malo? —quería reivindicar cualquier error._

_—¿Qué?_

_—Francia… Te estás… —no era fácil hablar de eso—. Cambiaste._

_—Claro que no._

_—¿Hice algo malo?_

_—No._

_—Entonces ¿por qué no me abrazas en las noches? —no lo entendía—. Me evitas las pláticas en el día… y no intentas tocarme tan seguido como antes… ¿Qué pasó?_

_—¡Oh! —sonrió ampliamente—. ¿Quieres que te toque?_

_—No me refería…_

_—Bien, puedo volver a eso, mon chéri._

_Risas que poco a poco volvían, experiencias que se dieron porque a uno de ellos parecieron gustarle… y porque el otro no quería que su amado lo ignorara._

_Todo estaba regresando a la normalidad y eso alivió un poco el alma de quien quería ser ciego y no aceptar que algo había cambiado tras tantos años._

_Y pasó._

_Llegaron sus hijos, lo hermoso de su matrimonio, lo más importante entre tanta miseria. Emocionados todos, apogeo en época de descubrimientos, el salvavidas perfecto para algo que se estaba rompiendo de a poco y que se disfrazaba entre las vastas tareas que cada uno tenía bajo su mando._

_—El comportamiento es importante —UK siempre quiso darles lo mejor—, corrige tu postura y no coloques los codos en la mesa._

_—Sí, papá._

_—Deja de agobiarlos —Francia solo observaba y desautorizaba—, son niños, tienen que ensuciarse._

_—Francia, por favor._

_—Bien, bien… —suspiraba de forma pesada—. Haz lo que creas mejor._

_—¿De nuevo te irás?_

_—Sí… Regresaré mañana._

_—Pero…_

_—Tengo cosas que hacer._

_._

_._

_¿Volvió a empeorar?_

_Así pareció, porque mientras UK se enfocaba cada vez más en la enseñanza de sus hijos, en ser el mentor, en cuidar de su familia para que su esposo estuviera orgulloso… Francia parecía más alejado de aquel hogar._

_Y, aunque el inglés intentara por todos los medios volver a lo que tenía con Francia, de hablarlo, de darle el tiempo que le sobraba, de sonreírle cada mañana y dedicarle palabras dulces… había algo mal._

_Y se sentía tan frustrado…_

_Porque no podía preguntarle a alguien…_

_No cuando le exigían ser la viva imagen de la perfección y disciplina…_

_Tantos años fue aquel francés su apoyo, el que escuchaba sus pesares, con el que compartía pláticas animadas sobre sus acciones… Pero ahora era Francia el que le generaba miles de preguntas que no podía expresarle por miedo a que fuesen tomadas a mal… o que fuesen ignoradas como ya lo fueron tantas otras veces._

_Dolía ser dejado de lado por nimiedades._

_Dolía escuchar excusas para no pasar tiempo juntos._

_Dolía tanto…_

_._

_—¿Te irás? —no quería solo mirar e intentaba._

_—Tengo conflictos que atender —ya ni se veían en largos periodos de tiempo y al francés parecía no importarle._

_—Puedes descansar aquí unos días y luego…_

_—No —un suspiro cansado, pesado—. Debo irme._

_—La suerte te acompañe, amado mío._

_._

_Sin darse cuenta los años se acumularon, sus frustraciones se acrecentaron, y sus sonrisas se fueron apagando a la par que ocultaba su desesperación tras una maraña de reglas estrictas aplicadas a sus colonias…, a sus únicas entidades que ligaban su existencia con un hermoso recuerdo junto al francés._

_UK supo que el momento en que todo estallara llegaría._

_Y no pudo evitarlo…_

_Y cuando quiso enmendarlo… Ya fue tarde._

_Uno de sus hijos se fue en medio de peleas, dolor, y guerra._

_Y Francia ya no estuvo a su lado para afrontarlo juntos, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de visitarlo para ver qué sucedía, ni aunque le envió decenas y decenas de cartas llenas de letras cursivas y firmes que disfrazaban su desesperación por volver a tener a su adorado amor a su lado._

_Cometió errores porque ya ni sabía que eran errores._

_Nadie se dio el tiempo de escuchar sus dudas._

_Y falló._

_._

_._

_—Francia, por favor… Vuelve a mi lado. No sé qué hice mal…, pero puedo cambiar._

_Lloraba en medio de esas noches heladas y crueles que hacían a sus inseguridades brotar. Se aferraba cualquier recuerdo que Francia le hubiese dejado. Perdía compostura._

_—Papá, ¿con quién hablas?_

_—Con el viento —sonrió hacia su hijo._

_—¿Estabas llamando a papá Francia?_

_—Sí —abrazó al vestigio más parecido a su gran amor—. Es porque lo extraño._

_—Tranquilo, père… Yo me quedo contigo._

_Peleas, discusiones, una lejanía dolorosa. Ya no había más unión ni cariño, solo había egoísmo, envidia, avaricia, y desamor._

_Aun así… tuvo esperanzas._

_Porque seguían casados._

_A pesar de todos los problemas, a pesar de todos los conflictos, aun lo estaban._

_UK se daba fuerza cada que miraba el anillo en su dedo, porque representaba el inmenso amor que le profesaba al francés ausente._

_Aun suspiraba de amor ante recuerdos, aun mencionaba su nombre con cariño y respeto._

_Y lo hizo hasta el día en el que fue invitado a una reunión formal… Cuando ilusionado se vistió con sus mejores galas, guardando en su bolsillo el pañuelo que el propio francés bordó para él…, sonriendo tanto como en antaño…, apurado para respetar el horario._

_Porque iba a ver a Francia. Por fin._

_Y lo vio…_

_Tan galante, hermoso y altivo._

_A lo lejos…_

_Lo vio…_

_Lo vio del brazo de otra representación, sonriendo como muchos años antes hizo con él, susurrando una frase cariñosa, besando aquella mano ajena, y seduciendo con sus gráciles movimientos._

_Ni siquiera pudo pronunciar el nombre de su gran amor… Ya no…_

_Porque se quitó la venda de sus ojos._

_Y certificó que los rumores eran verdaderos._


	4. Vínculos.

—Señor, llegó un paquete para usted.

—¿De quién es?

—No hay remitente.

—Entonces tíralo.

Era una orden seca y breve, como lo eran todas departe de UK hacia las personas que laboraban en su casa. Su rostro pocas expresiones tenía, su voz neutral, su postura erguida y altiva. Todos ahí se habían acostumbrado a esa forma de ser, muchos de ahí sin entender cómo una representación podía ser tan… vacía.

—Pero… ¿no sería bueno revisarlo?

—¿Tienes curiosidad? —miró a la sirvienta que ya llevaba años prestando servicios.

—Sí, pero no es porque me interese el contenido.

—¿Entonces?

—Señor… No quiero ser entrometida o algo… —tal vez era de las pocas que entendía la situación, o la intuía—. Pero… ¿Y si es un regalo del señor Francia?

—De todas formas, lo tiraré.

—Pero sus regalos siempre son tan bonitos… —se dio cuenta de que habló demás y encogió sus hombros, bajando la mirada de inmediato—. Lo siento, señor… Me desharé de esto.

—Si te gusta el obsequio, puedes conservarlo.

—Gracias, señor.

Llevaban años en esa rutina. Francia enviando decenas de flores, ramos hermosos, cajitas costosas, obsequios curiosos, o arreglos extravagantes y enormes de colores basados en rojo y blanco…, porque eran los favoritos de UK…; y el inglés admirando todo sin expresión alguna y ordenando que se deshicieran de eso de inmediato.

Nadie le discutía.

Y solo pocos sabían la razón.

Porque para Reino Unido, cada regalo de Francia le recordaba las decenas de cartas que él envió hace años y que jamás obtuvieron respuesta, de las decenas de regalos que él fabricó con sus propias manos y que seguramente se perdieron en el camino porque Francia viajaba demasiado…

Porque le recordaban su propio dolor pasado… Porque esos regalos debieron llegarle hace décadas en correspondencia a un amor incalculable… y no ahora que estaba intentando desligarse de todo ese cariño tóxico y vacío.

.

.

.

—Es una cajita musical.

—Qué hermosa.

—¿De verdad la vas a tirar?

—Sinceramente no sé… El señor me dijo que podía quedármelo… Pero me da tanta pena que no llegue a las manos que corresponden.

El inglés escuchaba a aquellas damas a escondidas, porque mal o bien también era un ser a quien le ganaba la curiosidad, y usaba a las sirvientas para saciarla… Las espiaba para saber cuál fue el regalo que no quiso recibir, a sabiendas que ellas sí revisaban los paquetes adornados por un lazo blanco.

Y a veces hacía algo más.

—Puede llegar a mis manos.

—Señor, lo lamento, estaba a punto de llevarme esto.

—Tranquila.

Bien sabía que su servidumbre —aun los llamaba así, aunque fuese un poco tosco—, lo respetaban a la par que lo temían, pues no sonreía o expresaba algo humano. Raras eran las veces que lo hacía… Como en esa ocasión.

—Ya llegó a mis manos.

Sujeto la cajita de música, aun envuelta en plástico de burbujas. Tan pequeña y hermosa.

—Es para ti —eligió a una de las chicas presentes al azar—. Puedes conservarlo.

—Señor, pero…

—Prefiero el plástico de burbujas —curvó sus labios en una diminuta sonrisa.

Las chicas sonrieron ampliamente y él intentó formar una sonrisa más evidente con sus labios, pero después solo suspiró y se retiró del lugar mientras apretaba las burbujitas. Porque como a todo el mundo, le gustaba la sensación, lo tranquilizaba, y suspiraba cuando ya no había más burbujitas que aplastar.

Y así hacía con todos los regalos que venían envueltos.

Porque no quería nada de aquel idiota.

Ya nada.

.

.

.

—¿El amor es para siempre?

UK sonrió ante aquella pregunta casi infantil. Acarició la cabecita de Canadá y suspiró.

—No... Lamentablemente no.

—¿Por qué? —entristeció.

—Porque el tiempo termina con todo y el amor no es excepción.

—¿Eso te pasó con papá Francia?

—Sí —suspiró.

—Ya no lo amas... ¿Ni un poquito? —lo miró sin esperanzas, intentando no ser atrevido ante ese tema—. ¿Ni, aunque salgas con él y te haga reír?

Y es que Francia era idiota, y sus accidentes sí lograban sacar al menos una carcajada del inglés.

—Lo que siento por Francia es un gran cariño irresponsable... muy irresponsable… Pero no es amor... Ya no es el amor inigualable que le profesé cuando nos casamos.

—Eso suena muy triste.

—Es a lo que me refiero, Can... —le acarició la mejilla en un toque paternal, en forma de consuelo—. El tiempo desgasta las cosas, y a veces hasta las destruye... Así que el amor no es para siempre.

Podía sonar duro, insensible y todo lo malo que podían creer… Pero eran las palabras y la visión realista de alguien a quien ya dañaron demasiado.

Y Canadá lo entendía.

Por eso se refugiaba en brazos de su padre inglés, se quedaba callado, y sentía el suave toque de esos dedos sin guantes blancos, que lo reconfortaban con caricias… tal y como hacían cuando era apenas un niño.

—A veces extraño tus sonrisas, daddy.

—También las extraño… pero no he podido encontrarlas de nuevo.

—Quiero que algún día, alguien te ayude a encontrarlas.

—Yo también lo quisiera…

Porque se sentía tan vacío.

Porque no podía ser natural.

—¿Arge no pudo hacerlo? —susurró temeroso de tocar otro recuerdo triste.

—Argentina logró devolverme un poco de paz —UK suspiró entre una sonrisa triste—, pero fui yo quien le falló al no lograr avanzar…

Cómo olvidar aquel tiempo feliz. Cómo olvidar las sonrisas sinceras de aquel latino animado y lleno de sueños. Cómo olvidar a quien le ayudó a comprender que su pasado estaba lleno de errores, pero que no debía reprocharlos, sino avanzar. Cómo olvidar a alguien tan importante.

No se podía.

No podía olvidar a Argentina.

No cuando le entregó una partecita de su magullado corazón.

Pero sí pudo dejarlo ir, y cederle una amistad cariñosa que actualmente se mantenía estable… aunque alejada y dolida.

—Sonreí muchas veces gracias a él, me sentí menos culpable de mis errores, lo amé de forma intensa en el tiempo adecuado… Pero no pudimos sobrellevarlo… Y terminó… Como todo termina, sweetie.

—Tal vez no era el adecuado… Quiero pensar que algún día llegará la persona correcta.

—Yo también lo espero…

—Sé que encontrarás a alguien, papá… —Canadá sonrió un poco más animado— y que te dará un amor largo y bonito…

—Pero se acabará…

—No importa… Cuando se acabe, habrá bonitos recuerdos.

—Un amor que se acaba, nunca deja bonitos recuerdos… solo nostálgicos y dolorosos.

—Eso no es cierto y te lo puedo demostrar.

Entonces Canadá se llevaba a su padre, tomado de la mano, apurado y sonriente. Lo llevaba a donde los recuerdos de un amor perdido sí eran hermosos… Lo llevaba a la casa de algún anciano que entre sonrisas relataba como fue su amada o amado, de lo feliz que fue y que sería hasta que todo terminara, hasta cuando viajara a reencontrarse con su amor eterno.

Y ahí UK tenía tanta envidia de aquellos humanos…

Porque él quería un amor así, uno que dejara sonrisas y no amarguras…

Uno que fuera tan real y vívido.

.

.

.

A veces la curiosidad le ganaba a alguno de sus hijos, y en esa ocasión fue Nueva Zelanda, entonces… no podía evitar recordar todo lo malo, todo lo que tenía a su alma amargada y furiosa.

Despertaba en él la ira por no saberse capaz de enfrentar lo inevitable… y ganar.

—Él era libertad y aventura… Yo era tradición y seguridad.

—¿Y eso fue malo?

—No y sí.

—¿Cómo?

—Porque nos complementamos en el tiempo correcto…, pero después ya no fue así.

—No entiendo.

—En su libertad, él creyó que sus amoríos con terceros, eran simplemente errores que podían perdonarse… —cuando hablaba de eso, no podría decir el nombre de su primer amor—. Y yo con mi tradición, vi esos amoríos como una traición imperdonable al juramento de eterno respeto que profesé.

Engaño era engaño. Así lo creía Reino Unido… Irónicamente Francia no.

Y eso era ofensivo, irritante y agobiante.

Lo odiaba…

—Papá Francia fue malo.

En algún punto de esa larga historia, todos, incluso Nueva Zelanda se enteró de las decenas de amoríos de su padre francés… Por rumores, por historia, por casualidad… Pero llegaron a enterarse, y cada uno enfrentó aquello de la mejor manera…

Porque ellos eran hijos, pero nada tenían que ver con la vida de sus padres.

Aunque a veces quisieran.

—No lo sé… —el inglés negó—. No sé si fue malo… Solo sé que yo no pude recuperarme de eso.

—Eso es muy triste.

—Yo solo sé que fue la peor herida que pude recibir.

—Pero las heridas sanan.

—Y yo quiero que sane… Pero tu padre francés idiota no quiere ayudar.

Entonces uno de los hijos hablaba con Francia, quien le daba una versión muy diferente de los hechos, quien les relataba sobre la libertad que él quería, gozaba y compartía. Intentaba darse a entender…

Pero Francia no era tan bueno con las palabras como el inglés…

Y tal vez por eso es que los hijos se sentían mucho más vinculados con UK…

Aunque nunca dejaron de tenerle cariño a Francia.

Era una familia extraña y complicada, como lo eran la mayoría de familias entre representaciones.

En parte, eso hacía interesante su larga vida.


	5. Culpable

_Escuchó los rumores desde hace muchos años, décadas tal vez, de esos que se daban en medio de fiestas cuando los comensales estaban aburridos o en reuniones informales que nada productivo daban… Pero jamás quiso creerlo… Porque él confiaba en Francia, en su amado Francia…, en su gran amor._

_Pero la evidencia estuvo frente a él… tan cruda y cruel._

_Se ocultó detrás de una columna, cubriendo sus labios temblorosos con su mano enguantada de blanca tela… y vio con dolor como aquellos labios que desde hace tanto tomaron los suyos con dulzura… se posaban sobre otros ajenos._

_Vio la ternura que a él le faltaba y le negaban._

_Vio el dulce trato que él suplicaba._

_Vio a su Francia adorar a un ajeno._

_—No… —susurró sin fuerzas, ahogando su débil voz con su mano._

_¿Qué hizo mal?_

_¿Cuándo lo hizo mal?_

_¿Por qué lo hizo mal?_

_¿No se esforzó lo suficiente?_

_¿No cedió lo suficiente?_

_¿No se entregó lo suficiente?_

_¿Qué sucedió?_

_Entonces llegaron a su memoria las decenas de frases que escuchó, todas declarando su matrimonio como mera formalidad de una alianza que tambaleaba… Recordó que muchas veces le dijeron que su matrimonio con Francia solo era una estrategia para evitar otra guerra… Le dijeron que su feliz matrimonio siempre fue una mentira… Y nunca les creyó._

_Pero al ver a Francia en ese instante, en esa fiesta, con esa otra representación… Todos esos rumores se volvieron realidad._

_Su matrimonio era el fantasma de un amor que ya no existía… Su matrimonio solo era una mentira._

_Y dolió tanto._

_Tanto._

_Demasiado._

_Tuvo que excusarse por primera vez, y faltar a tan importante reunión._

_Abandonó la fiesta que por semanas esperó con ansias para reencontrarse con su amado._

_…_

_Se fue de ahí con la frente en alto, con elegancia y porte, sonriendo con sutileza al anfitrión con quien se excusó, apretando su bastón adornado en finas joyas, acomodando mil veces sus guantes, doblando cientos de veces más su pañuelo…_

_Hasta que estuvo lejos de todo… y cayó._

_—No…_

_Se negaba a creer eso y a la vez lo creyó._

_Porque acababa de presenciar como aquel que fue el amor de su vida, lo humillaba frente a toda esa gente… Y más que eso… Que aquel infeliz se atrevía a asistir a una fiesta con el amante, aun sabiendo que su esposo real iría también._

_Tanta rabia acumulada, tanto dolor que quería salir a flote…_

_Gritó al viento._

_Se derramó en silencio sobre un prado lejano y desolado, desconsolado llanto que reflejaba el dolor de media vida basada en una mentira._

_Y gritó de rabia al recordar las decenas de rumores que dictaban a Francia como un amante empedernido que buscaba nuevos labios cada cierto tiempo… Y arrancó la mala hierba con sus manos desnudas mientras imaginaba el rostro de todos los que usurparon su lugar… Y sollozó al entender porqué aquel francés no volvió a besar su piel… aunque se lo rogara…_

_Se sentía tan humillado y desesperado…_

_Se sentía destrozado y minimizado…_

_Le restregaron en la cara lo despreciado que había sido._

_Fue un desastre._

_Solo el viento sabría cuánto dolor exteriorizó aquel reino cambiante._

_Y solo las nubes sabrían de las sonrisas hermosas que murieron ese día._

_Solo la noche sería testigo de cómo un destrozado señor de reinos, se deshizo de su anillo marcado en su dedo y del pañuelo bordado con su nombre, para envolverlos con rabia en un chaleco sucio de tierra y mojado por las lágrimas._

_._

_._

_._

_—Fue mi culpa… quizá —susurró—. Fue mi culpa._

_Nadie estuvo para decirle que no era su culpa, así que en la mente de Reino Unido fue así… Fue su culpa._

_Y esa culpa le robó la sonrisa, la piedad, los sueños, y su amor incondicional._

_Fue esa culpa lo que destrozó su confianza._

_Fue esa culpa lo que lo obligó a terminar con su maltrecho matrimonio._

_Porque no había reparo._

_._

_No fue al siguiente día o mes, tuvo que pasar un largo tiempo hasta que lograra recuperar sus fuerzas y hubiese llorado lo suficiente en la soledad de su cuarto. Tuvo que esperar…_

_Pero ya había esperado lo suficiente._

_Cuando se sintió listo, el gran Reino Unido tomó su orgullo y pactó una cita con aquel que dejó de ser su gran amor…_

_Se trasladó a tierra ajena porque no quería más malos recuerdos en la suya._

_Y buscó por última vez al infeliz que le quitó hasta su amor propio._

_—Querido…_

_—Francia —UK no sonrió, porque ya no podía—, ha pasado tiempo._

_—Te extrañé, sabes —fue una sonrisa como la de antes—. Supongo que estabas ocupado y por eso no quisiste recibirme antes… Pero sabes bien que siempre vuelvo a ti, aunque me tarde un poco._

_—Claro —carraspeó mientras buscaba en su bolsillo._

_—Lamento no haber ido a casa —deslizó sus dedos por la madera del escritorio mientras sus pasos lo acercaban a su amor—. Ya sabes, nuestros monarcas tenían diferencias y…_

_—He traído esto —suspiró cansado, sin prestar atención a esa voz insulsa._

_—¿Qué es? —tomó en sus manos algo envuelto en tela y cuerda._

_—Doy por terminado nuestro aparente matrimonio._

_Se entregó el anillo pulido, tan hermoso como cuando se lo dieron, envuelto en el pañuelo que Francia le dio cuando le pidió aquel compromiso, con la tela lo mejor conservada posible a pesar del uso._

_—UK… de qué…_

_—Nueva Francia se quedará a mi cargo por un tiempo más —habló con firmeza—, hasta que lo considere necesario, pero podrás visitarlo mientras se cumplan los acuerdos que se pactaron._

_—Cher, ¿de qué…?_

_Aunque el inglés estuviera indignado por la desfachatez de Francia, su rostro no mostró nada… Solo se acomodó el monóculo y respiró profundo._

_—Varios fueron los amores que me reemplazaron, lo sé… —Francia lo miró confundido— y creo que me tardé demasiado en formalizar nuestra separación… Lamento si te ocasioné algunos inconvenientes con tus amantes —agravó su voz con la última palabra._

_Fue la única pista de su furia._

_Y fue la primera advertencia al mundo, fue aviso de que el antiguo Reino Unido murió._

_—Debemos hablarlo —Francia dejó de lado todo e intentó acercarse._

_—Lo haré público lo antes posible para que los rumores se terminen —se alejó con gracia del toque ajeno—, pues son muy molestos._

_—Son rumores._

_—Te vi —dijo con desprecio antes de encaminarse a la puerta—. No te atrevas a negarlo._

_—Pude haber probado muchos labios, pero mi corazón es solo tuyo, cher._

_—¿Qué miserable declaración es esa? —lo miró con desprecio._

_—Mi amor… Mi señor tecito… Mi rey de reyes…_

_—Si alguien pregunta, las apariencias pudieron más… hasta hoy —el inglés miró las reliquias en el escritorio francés—. Queda disuelto el pacto… Ya eres libre y yo también._

_—UK espera…_

_—¿Necesitas algo más de mi parte? —elevó una ceja antes de revisar su reloj de bolsillo—. Tengo muchas otras cosas que hacer._

_Fue en ese momento que Francia se dio cuenta del cambio…, de lo distinto que era la representación ante él._

_—¿Dónde quedó tu sonrisa?_

_—Se fue cuando te vi rozando tus labios y deseos con tu amante número… ¿qué numero era?_

_—Mi querido…_

_—Tengo dignidad y la conservaré._

_—Cher!_

_Cuánto amor acumuló y tuvo que soltar de golpe. Cuántos sueños aún conservaba y le era difícil soltar. Cuánta furia acunó por la tremenda hipocresía de aquel francés que decía seguir amándolo… Oh, solo Dios sabía cuánto dolor le causó todo eso._

_Y tuvo que esperar a que dejara de doler._

_Esperó a que su gente cambiara. Esperó hasta que los rumores se extinguieran. Esperó hasta que las burlas a su dignidad desaparecieran. Esperó hasta que lograra entender que su pequeño hijo, vestigio de su Francia, debía ser tan libe como él. Esperó demasiado… y ni así logró olvidar del todo._

_Porque Francia fue su gran amor… Fue su todo… Y ahora era su nada._

_Y peleó._

_Tuvo que pelear mucho contra él mismo, contra tierras ajenas, contra la maldad de otros, ¡con todos! … Hasta que un día pudo mirarse al espejo y decirse que fue su culpa pero que tenía que superarlo._

_._

_._

_._

_Y aun así… Francia volvió._

_—Chéri, vuelve a mí… Como antes, como siempre debió ser._

_—Ya deja de hacerme daño._

_—¿Cómo podría dañarte el amor que nos juramos sería eterno?_

_—Daña tanto como para que te odie ahora mismo._

_Pero no era odio hacia Francia, no lo era en totalidad, sino era odio hacia sí mismo. Porque cada que aquel idiota volvía a buscarlo… él cedía, se emocionaba, temblaba y resbalaba un escalón solo para que aquellos brazos lo rodearan en modo de protección._

_Una vez más._

_Necesitaba una vez más de esos labios, de ese calor y esa voz._

_Cuántas veces cayó en la tentación por consumar una noche atiborrada de la pasión que murió hace tanto._

_Cuántos días se veía reflejado con odio ante el escaparate de una tienda._

_Cuántas veces vio su reflejo en aquellos iris malditos que lo tenían por objetivo._

_Cuántos besos correspondió entre jadeos involuntarios y miserables que le recordaban el amor que aún no soltaba por completo._

_Era miserable._

_Era doloroso._

_Era un desastre._

_Y lo fue por muchos años… Porque cada vez que sentía el poder de abandonar a Francia, éste volvía con un detalle que derretía sus barreras y lo dejaba expuesto ante una felicidad efímera._

_Y él siempre terminaba siendo el culpable…_

_Y Francia siempre terminaba siendo la víctima._

_—Estoy saliendo con alguien._

_—Sal y disfruta… Pero siempre vuelve a mí, señor tecito… porque yo soy tu amado y nadie más._

_—¡Deja de llamarme así!_

_—Tú sabes bien que podrás fingir amar a quien quieras, pero al que amas en verdad es a mí._

_—Mentira._

_—Entonces… ¿por qué siempre vuelves a mis brazos?_

_No pudo responder… Nunca pudo responder._

_Porque sentía rabia al saber… que aun amaba al estúpido francés._


	6. Reproche

—Tienes fiebre... ¿Por qué tienes fiebre?

Francia estaba un poco asustado… Tal vez muy asustado mientras colocaba paños fríos en la frente de su señor tecito, de su gruñón favorito, de su doncel de antaño.

Aquello no era normal, para una representación eso no era nada normal. UK seguramente estaba pasando por alguna crisis en su territorio y no le dijo a nadie, sufrió solo, no pidió apoyo... Como siempre hacía.

Y todo llegó a ese punto, en el que UK se removía inquieto entre delirios. Decía incoherencias, repetía frases sin sentido, peleaba con algo inexistente... o al menos eso pareció.

Hasta que Francia empezó a poner más atención a esos susurros y a esos labios resecos.

—Señor tecito, tranquilo... —se sentó junto a él, colocando un nuevo paño humedecido—. Yo te cuido.

—¿Francia? —susurró cansado, abriendo sus ojos apenas.

—Sí —sonrió al notar la cristalina mirada—, ¿te alegras de verme?

—Al fin estás en casa, _dear_.

Esos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa definida y nostálgica, de aquellas que enamoraron a un alma libre y que lo encadenaron definitivamente.

—¿ _Dear_? ... —Francia rio bajito—. Hace mucho que no me dices así... ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Hoy no vas a irte?

—No... ¿Por qué lo haría?

Francia se acomodó un poco más, apoyándose en el espaldar de aquella enorme cama, y atrayendo en cuerpo del inglés para que reposara en su pecho.

— _Dear_ —susurró tomando la mano de Francia entre las suyas—, hoy no te vayas.

Fue una súplica con una voz temblorosa, pero muy dulce.

—Señor tecito...

—¿Quieres llamarme así? —UK tembló un poquito—. Está bien... _Dear_... Está bien... No me quejaré... Pero no te vayas.

—Me voy a quedar contigo —sonrió antes de besarle las manos.

—Qué bien —sonrió mientras cerraba sus ojos y relajaba su cuerpo—. Qué bueno que hoy no tienes otra cita —soltó una risita susurrante.

—¿Cita?

—Porque quiero que te quedes... Quédate conmigo, France... Por favor... Por favor... No te vayas hoy.

—¿UK?

—No me dejes solo otra vez —empezó a sollozar, con sus lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas calientes—. Prometo esforzarme... Pero no te vayas... _Dear_... Por favor… _Dear…_

Entonces Francia recordó la época en que UK lo llamaba de esa forma cariñosa y anticuada... Fue hace tantos años... Cuando aún eran un matrimonio feliz, estable y armonioso... Cuando aquel inglés aún llevaba el anillo de su boda… y doblaba delicadamente el pañuelo bordado.

Reino Unido no estaba con él, no en ese momento… Su querido viajaba en sus memorias de épocas dolorosas…

Épocas llenas de errores e indecencias…

—Mi querido reino esplendoroso —lo llamó como en antaño—. Mi querido...

—Perdón... Perdón, Francia.

Cada sollozo dolía más que el anterior.

—¿Qué? —Francia le besó los cabellos— ¿Por qué pides perdón, querido reino?

—Perdón por no ser tan afectuoso como tú quieres que sea... —suspiró profundamente y abrió sus ojos apenas—. Pero lo intento... Lo intento con desespero... Para que no creas que no te amo... Lo siento.

—UK... tranquilo.

—Yo sé que no te gusta como soy... —apretó la mano que sostenía la suya—. Y quiero ser diferente... —apenas movió su rostro para mirar al francés—. No me dejes.

—UK...

—No te vayas con él... —se aferró a la camisa ajena—. No te vayas... Porque yo te amo, Francia.

—No me iré —susurró.

—No me cambies por él... Te lo suplico.

—No lo haré.

—No me dejes... Porque te amo tanto... Te prometo cambiar y ser más cariñoso... Pero no te vayas.

—No me iré.

—Aunque compartas tu lecho con otro durante muchas noches... Por favor... Vuelve a mí y dame solo una luna para abrazarme a ti... Por favor... Te lo suplico.

—Lo siento... —se le estrujó el alma.

—Por favor... Siempre vuelve...

—Lamento haberte lastimado tanto.

—Por favor, Francia... No te vayas de mi lado… Cederé a lo que quieras…

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—Jugaremos con las cuerdas, aunque no me guste… Encenderemos las luces, aunque me muera de pena… No diré que estoy cansado… No seré ruidoso… No pensaré en nuestros hijos… No… No…

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que no te gustaba eso?

—No me dejes, _France_.

—Mi querido reino de ensueño…

—Haré lo que sea… por el amor de mi vida… _Dear…_

En esa noche Francia le pidió perdón innumerables veces al ser que lastimó tanto.

Esa noche volvieron a ser la pareja casada de hace tantos años...

Y fue en esa noche en la que Francia deseó tanto cambiar el pasado...

Porque destruyó un corazón que le ofreció un amor sincero e incalculable...

Porque ya no podía reparar aquella tragedia y ya no podía devolverle la sonrisa al gran reino que traicionó.

Soportó toda la verdad sin siquiera darse un respiro, escuchó todos los delirios y reclamos de aquella alma quebrada, se ocupó de mantener esa fiebre estable…

Y con una sonrisa, aceptó los reclamos del inglés recuperado que le exigía se fuera de aquella casa que ya no era más la suya, porque no lo quería ver ni en ese día… ni nunca.

Pero ese “nunca”, jamás duraba.

Y es que Francia aceptaba que su amor por UK era retorcido, pero no sabía cómo dejarlo ir, y el inglés tampoco.

.

.

.

—¿Por qué me haces esto?

UK suspiró sobre los labios de Francia, porque cedía tan fácil ante esa porquería.

—Me gusta darte cariño —canturreaba en medio de su emoción.

—¿Te gusta burlarte de mí?

Francia lo besó de nuevo.

Y UK se recriminó el disfrutarlo una vez más.

—Chéri, besarte es como probar un trocito de cielo.

—¿Por qué no puedo negarme? —apretó los dientes—. Te odio por eso, francés idiota.

—Solo un beso más y dejaré que me golpees, señor tecito.

.

Y peleaban.

Y se alejaban.

Se dictaba la voz de repudio total ante sus actos.

Y llegaba el tiempo de esperar.

.

—Estás sonriendo mucho hoy. ¿Qué sucede?

—No estoy sonriendo.

—Lo haces.

—No... —pero Australia lo miró fijamente—. No vas a aceptar esa respuesta, ¿verdad? —suspiró—. Saldré con alguien.

—¡Eso es genial! —la emoción era sincera—. ¿Saldrás con Francia?

—No.

Existió un silencio un poco largo, pero el inglés sabía que Australia no se quedaría en paz.

—¿Me cuentas?

Y se resignó a hablar.

—Saldré con Uruguay... —sintió la mirada ajena y aclaró—. Son negocios.

—Espero tus negocios salgan bien... Si de esa forma sigues sonriendo, papá.

Tal vez sus hijos le deseaban toda la felicidad del mundo, pero a veces ellos no entendían bien la situación… porque sus expresiones eran confusas.

Estaba contento por la salida con Uruguay, porque el latino era un excelente platicador, era agradable y los negocios parecían ir en buen camino. Fue la misma felicidad con Paraguay, con España y hasta con Japón.

No era como si algo cambiara.

¿Por qué lo haría?

.

.

.

—Siempre es bueno verte, King.

Lo llamaban así de cariño, un cariño antiguo y remoto como lo fue las primeras negociaciones con Portugal, como lo fue siempre, incluso hasta ese momento… Porque pactaron hace tantos años, ser la compañía fiel del otro, y porque respetaron su relación amistosa hasta esos tiempos.

—Te invito a comer lo que quieras.

—¿Un pastel?

—Wow, hoy te atreviste —sonrió divertido y animado como siempre—, ¿con algo especial para acompañar?

—Té de jazmín

—Por supuesto —palmeaba amistosamente la espalda de UK y lo guiaba por esas calles—. Lo que sea para que te sientas cómodo y sonrías como cuando eras joven, con esa brillante aura y tus carcajadas suavecitas escondidas por tus guantes blancos.

—¿Te gusta detallar todo lo que hago?

—Como siempre.

Portugal siempre estuvo ahí para él, por eso UK le daba ciertas libertades que otros no tenían… que incluso Francia tenía prohibido… Como abrazarlo donde fuese, de la forma que fuese, y seguirle las bromas o las ocurrencias por más tontas que fueran.

—Estamos en medio de la calle —reclamó.

—Con más razón —Portugal se inclinaba galantemente—. Que nos vean, a un par de hermosas criaturas, danzar con el arte callejero.

—Portugal, por favor.

—No seas aburrido, King —le sostenía de la mano con delicadeza—. ¿Qué otra oportunidad más tendré para invitar a bailar a un caballero con traje de pingüino en las calles de Barcelona?

—Estás demente.

—King, sabías a lo que te arriesgabas si aceptabas mi invitación.

Y ahí estaba, dejándose llevar por otra locura, olvidando su sombrero de copa y su bastón de compañía. Intentando no caer ante las vueltas y vueltas que Portugal lo guiaba a hacer, siendo observado por algunas personas en esa plaza, con una banda callejera que tocaba algún vals o lo que fuera, entusiasmados por el espectáculo de esas dos representaciones.

Y sonrió.

Tal vez con quien sonreía de verdad, era con ese idiota… Solo con Portugal.

Y le gustaba.

Desde que firmaron el pacto de alianza hace décadas, cuando crecieron juntos y aprendieron lo que la sociedad dictaba, mientras se tomaban la mano y corrían por los campos amplios de sus tierras, y cuando se unieron para firmemente negarse a un matrimonio obligatorio a través de esa alianza.

— _Nadie dice que un matrimonio evitará la disputa entre nuestra gente. Lo que evita eso, es y siempre será una comunicación fluida, confianza y apoyo._

_—Piénselo bien, señor Portugal… Nos pueden …_

_—Jamás haría tal barbarie con quien me ha brindado su amistad y su apoyo desde el inicio —Reino Unido no elevó tanto su voz como Portugal, pero se dio a entender._

_—El pacto se firmará… Pero nosotros no vamos a contraer un matrimonio sin amor._

Portugal le dio libertad de elegir, y él le brindó su entera confianza y fidelidad desde ese día… Y aún seguía haciéndolo, como los grandes compañeros que fueron y eran.

Incluso sí tenía que lidiar con lo expresivo que era el portugués, de lo estratega o hablador, de lo enloquecido que se ponía con cosas que lo apasionaban, e incluso cuando lo arrastraba a aventuras que otros no querían padecer.

Siempre era divertido.

Siempre lo fue.

—¿Por qué no me dejas charlar con Francia?

—Porque si te lo permito, estoy seguro que pelearás a puño limpio si es necesario.

—Mi querido King, eso ya lo hice… —Portugal rio a viva carcajada—. Pero lo volvería a hacer.

—Por eso no quiero que hables con él a solas.

—¡Pero se merece eso y más!

Suspiró antes de tomar a UK por los hombros y mirarlo fijamente, con tristeza, pero a la vez con compasión… Porque él presenció todo lo que pasó con Francia y por respeto a UK nunca interfirió… mientras no fue necesario.

Aunque sí tuvo un par de roces un poco graves, pero nada que no se pudiera solucionar diplomáticamente.

—Se merece lo peor…, porque se atrevió a borrar tu sonrisa… Aquella tan bonita… dulce y adorable.

—No recuperaré eso, así que no busques venganza por algo que nunca volverá.

Silencio que no duró.

—King, ¿puedo decirte una cosa?

—¿Qué?

—¿Me permites ayudarte a alejarte por completo de Francia?

El inglés suspiró pesadamente, porque recordaba esa relación turbia que tenía… De la que había intentado salir sin éxito una y otra vez.

—Es inútil —gruñó por lo bajo.

—No lo es —Portugal sonrió—. No si dejas que te ayude.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—Secuestrarte si es necesario —rio—, pero aislarte de él por completo… Y estar contigo hasta que tus sonrisas vuelvan de nuevo… Hasta que te ames de nuevo.

—Portugal, ya hemos hablado de esto.

—Pero ¡ahora es diferente!

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tú ya no quieres a Francia… Y yo ya dejé ir a la que fue el amor de mi vida.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Es momento de avanzar, querido… ¿Y qué mejor que hacerlo juntos?

—¿Esta es otra de tus locuras?

—Sí —abrazó a UK— y va funcionar.

—Si te digo que sí, ¿dejarás de abrazarme?

—No.

—Portugal —regañó.

—Solo debes estar dispuesto a dejar esa pena que te opaca… y funcionará.

—Está bien… Podemos intentar… No tengo nada más que perder.

UK volvió a sonreír, una vez más, como era correcto.

Y es que Portugal era de los pocos que podían devolverle esa felicidad efímera que se reflejaba en su rostro.

Y era el único que podía mantenerla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amar o no amar.
> 
> Esa es la cuestión.
> 
> Pueden interpretar ese final como deseen.
> 
> Lo importante aquí… es que finalmente UK se dejó ayudar…
> 
> Porque llegó el momento de cambiar.
> 
> Y porque, inconscientemente, liberó las penas de su corazón.


End file.
